MARRIED!
by ceecee12
Summary: This is the third chapter to Bad Drama. Kate and Humphrey are back together now. But, Humphrey wants to marry Kate. Will she say Yes or No or Break up with Humphrey? Read to find out.


Now that everything is back to normal, Humphrey wanted to ask Kate something Very important! But, he had to ask someone who knew Kate, the question. So he woke up the next morning and walked around to find Lily. Then he found Lily, she was sitting near a river, looking at herself in it. "Hey Lily." Humphrey said happily while walking up to her. "Hey Humphrey! How's Kate?" Lily asked confused. "Great. I was wondering if I can ask Kate a question but, I don't know how to ask her. Can you help me?" Humphrey asked confused. "Sure, what is it?" Lily asked confused. "I want to ask Kate if she will...Marry me?" Humphrey said sadly. "WOW! That is hard. Well, if I was Kate, I would I like to be told near a waterfall. Some food layed out and a pretty flower, that he would give me and then after we had a good time, he would get up on his high legs and sand on one kneel and have a pearl ring, which I can make, and he would say will you marry me and then he would put the ring on her paw and the kiss and fall in love again." Lily said happily while staring at the river and imaging what it would look like.

"WOW! Thanks Lily. Bye." Humphrey said while walking away. Then Humphrey saw Garth. "Hey, Garth" Humphrey said happily. "Hey Humphrey, what's up." Garth said happily. "Can you do my a favor?" Humphrey asked confused. "Sure, what is it?" Garth asked confused. "Can you get me some food? Like deer." Humphrey confused. "Okay. Why?" Garth asked confused. "Well, I want to ask Kate to marry me and I asked Lily for some help and I need food." Humphrey said happily. "Okay. Later." Garth said while walking away. Then Humphrey walked around. Then he saw Kate looking at herself in a river. Then Humphrey found a pearl and found Lily and she took the Pearl and left.

Then Lily came and gave the ring to Humphrey and she left. Then Gath came. "Hey. I have to get the deer tomorrow because someone else was hunting for the same deer that I was and they got it before me." Garth said sadly. "Okay. I am not ready today." Humphrey said sadly. Garth grinned and walked away. It was really late and Humphrey went back to the den. Humphrey saw Kate already there sleeping. Humphrey layed next to Kate and went to sleep.

The morning, Kate woke up and went for a walk. Kate had one thing in her mind. Will Humphrey ask her to marry her? She loves Humphrey but, she doesn't know if Humphrey loves her? Then she went to go talk to her mom. She found her mom on a huge rock, just sitting there, doing nothing. "Mom? Can I talk to you?" Kate asked confused while walking up her mom and sitting next to her. "Sure honey. What's up." Eve said happily. "It's about Humphrey." Kate said sadly. Eve rolled her eyes. Eve wasn't used to the Kate and Humphrey thing. "Okay. I am all ears." Eve said happily. "Well. I love Humphrey..." Kate said happily. Eve was about to throw up. "And I don't know if he loves me back and I wonder if he would ever ask me to marry him." Kate said sadly. This time Eve moved away and threw up. Kate grinned madly, she knew that Eve didn't like the thing about Humphrey and her dating but, she had to get use to it.

"I'm okay. Okay well, all I can tell you is, follow your heart sweetie. And love will come." Eve said happily. Then Eve kissed her on the head and left. Kate was sitting there alone, with Humphrey in her thoughts. Then she saw Humphrey walking past. "Hey!" Kate said loudly while running toward Humphrey. Humphrey stopped and turned his head to see Kate walking toward him. "Hey Kate!" Humphrey said happily. Kate and Humphrey kissed and played the Hide and kiss game. The game is: One wolf hides and other finds them. If the wolf finds them, then they kiss for 4 minutes. Humphrey won a lot of times but, Kate lost because Humphrey was really good at hiding. Then Humphrey say Garth with the deer, he kissed Kate goodbye and walked toward Garth. "Good Luck." Garth said while giving him the deer and walking away.

Then Humphrey went to the waterfall like Lily said and he set up the date. Then he went back to the den and saw Kate. "Kate? Can I show you something?" Humphrey asked confused while walking up to Kate and sitting next to her. "Sure." Kate said happily. "You have to close your eyes and I will guide you." Humphrey said happily. Kate groaned and did what Humphrey said to do. Then they arrived. "You can open your eyes." Humphrey said happily. Kate opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Kate said happily.

Kate and Humphrey ate the deer, laughed and talked and etc. Lily and Garth were watching them from behind the bushes to see if Humphrey blows it. Then it was time for the Proposal! "Kate? Can I ask you something?" Humphrey asked confused. "Sure." Kate said happily. So Humphrey should on his high legs, stand on one knee and put down a pretty pearl ring on the ground. "Kate? Will you marry me?" Humphrey asked sadly and confused. Kate was shocked. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Kate said while jumping up and down. Then she jumped on Humphrey and started kissing him. Lily and Garth started to laughing softly. Then Kate got off of Humphrey and Humphrey put the ring on Kate paw. It was as big as her paw. "When are we getting married." Kate asked confused. "I have no idea." Humphrey said sadly. Kate grinned at him. But, Kate didn't care, she was just happy that Humphrey and her are engaged. Then they walked to their den together, very happy. They kissed goodnight and went to sleep.


End file.
